


【ACU】拿诺合集

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

【ACU】尘封（一发完）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eed9b993)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【ACU】尘封（一发完）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eec087c3)

特别特别特别OOC……是三月份试探文风的产物。就当庆祝法国队夺冠吧（捂脸）

cp：Napoleon/Arno

简介：假设最终战Elise没有死，他们分手了——而Napoleon不知道，他还收了个箱子。

——————————————————————————————

“先生？”

“嗯。谁寄来的箱子？”他疑惑地问。

“来自德拉塞尔……寄给……多里安先生？”

  


  


Arno是个擅长开锁的人——至少比大部分宣称他们擅长的人擅长——然而他还是会因为别人打开他的私有物品而生气。他不会气急败坏或者大喊大叫，但他一定会找到幕后黑手，然后留下一个“你让我失望透顶”的眼神。

所以不能用镇纸把它砸开。也不能去找其他人来开锁，那都会留下痕迹。

又或许他需要一个适当的理由，去解释这个痕迹。

“我怀疑这是政敌的阴谋。”

“难道会有人藏在箱子里来刺杀你？！”

唔。

  


  


Napoleon的手指抽动了一下。这是他的身体递送来的信号，一个推开眼前所有文件专心处理头等大事的反射性动作，但他并不打算屈服于自己的本能。这比砸开锁扣更不容易解释，还有可能泄露一桩重要的国家机密。

也许他应该故意给Arno找点事做来拖延时间……

窗页摇摆的声音响起时，他允许自己放空了一会，无论他不慎沾上墨水的手指和文件看起来有多狼狈。

“哪儿来的箱子？”Arno越过窗台，像一只猫一样落到厚厚的毛毯上，几乎没有发出任何声响，“怎么放在中间。”

Napoleon精神一振，紧接着为自己的反应感到了些许悲哀。是的，Arno没有认出这是德拉赛尔家的东西，但这有什么意义吗？完全没有。

“送给你的，”他情绪不高地说，“还不知道是什么。最好做一个安全检查。”

Arno奇怪地“嗯？”了一声，从Napoleon身后绕了过来，终于看清了箱子角上的包铜家徽。他的呼吸停了一瞬，Napoleon听到了，但他正专心于将被污染的书面证据销毁，以至于没有来得及端详Arno此时的表情。

“嗯……好吧，”Arno在原地站了一会儿，仿佛在消化接受什么东西，才重新迈开脚步，将手里的东西丢到桌子上，“没想到她把这些送来了。”

Napoleon接住那几封十分钟前还颇为重要的信件，尽量不让自己的视线往Arno的方向移动。但他控制不了自己，完全没办法控制，他只能眼睁睁地注视着Arno在那个不大不小的箱子旁半跪下，扯掉手上一切阻隔他爱抚那玩意的布料，像安抚一只受惊的小狗般摩挲过年代久远的铜锁，双手不断向下，最终从箱底的角落拽出一枚闪亮的金属。

“她总喜欢把钥匙藏在这里。”Arno像是在解释，又像是自言自语，兜帽的阴影都无法掩盖他唇角柔和的笑意。

一时之间，Napoleon只能拼尽全力去维持住自己高贵的沉默。

上帝作证，他原本以为自己能坚持到开箱。

  


  


咔哒一声，Arno解下了铜锁，掀开了盒盖。Napoleon飞快地思考了一会儿，他不知道顺从好奇心和坚持去工作哪个更不自然。在Arno从箱中举起一件东西以后，他才发现自己的反应已经足够不对劲了，幸好Arno沉浸在深沉的情感中完全没发现。

他不得不在感到十万分的可悲之前掐断自己的想法，推开椅子，走到Arno身边。

  


  


Arno手里捏着一只纸折的绵羊，举到眼前。它看起来有些年头了，还带着水浸的痕迹，但这无损于它的雪白美丽，和它原料的昂贵价值。Napoleon辨认了一下，确认自己判断无误，不由好奇地问了一句：“这是？”

Arno仰头看了他一眼，那眼神无限接近于“你怎么还在”。Napoleon视若无睹，果然，Arno也没打算真的把他赶走：“我有些不记得了，但这应该是德拉塞尔夫人折给我的。”

Napoleon愣了一下，然后才反应过来他说的是谁。他掩饰地咳嗽了两声，评价道：“非常精美的作品。”

“当时她……我想起来了，她折了很多动物，让我和Elise自己挑，”Arno微垂着眼，一时陷入了无比久远的回忆当中，“Elise选了鹰，然后把这只羊强塞给了我。”

Napoleon扯了扯嘴角，捧场地笑了一下。他实在不知道应该说什么，索性尽量当个友善的聆听者。幸好Arno没有被他打扰了谈兴，在箱子里翻找半响，拿起了另一个小些的箱子，抱在怀中打开。

“这是Elise缝的第一件作品，”Arno说着，翻过那个Napoleon无法分辨出外形的布艺填充物，语调中充满怀念，“她的父亲从来没指望她能学会最基本的刺绣——我猜Elise也没指望。但我当时……”

他停了一会，掩饰地舔舔嘴唇，Napoleon凑近了些许，等待他接下来的坦白。

“……刚被收养，每天都做噩梦，于是她做了这个来陪伴我，”他顿了一下，带着无尽的惆怅，继续说道，“我非常感激。然而从我到Elise家之前，她的母亲就在生病，后来更是因为重病早早去世……那时的我完全不明白她所经历的痛苦，虽然我当时才十岁……可她也不大。”

“哦。”他露出一个教养良好的安慰表情，平静得十分刻意，他希望Arno完全没发现。

Arno看了他一眼。他发现了，他只有在这时候才会这么敏锐，但他完全猜错了方向，他以为Napoleon是对这些回忆感到十分无聊才做出这样的伪装。

他完全错了，但Napoleon宁愿他们双方能维持这个错误，直到这一切结束。

Napoleon自认为这个结束指的不是Arno和德拉塞尔家小姑娘的恋情，不过他大概只能欺骗一会儿自己——不到三分钟。

  


  


Arno将那个他称之为“夜莺”的东西放到一边，又拾起一本诸多破损的小书。Napoleon抽空朝箱内看了一眼，那里就像一个摆放整齐的垃圾场，堆满了饱经风霜的破旧之物，书本绝不占多数，大部分只是些小孩子才会喜欢的零碎玩具，他却只觉得嫉妒。每一道划痕都是一段历史，一份拥有共同回忆的证明，他所缺少的东西，他所渴求的部分。

青梅竹马，他瞥过津津有味地翻阅书卷上的涂鸦的Arno，将视线落到了箱子中最显眼的那部分上。

那是一捆厚厚的信札，多得就像是雪花一样，不需要拆开，就呈现出一种快活的散乱。某种饱满的、独属年轻人的热情几乎要从那些飞扬的笔迹上透刺出来，一字一句，皆是甜言蜜语，却又无比真挚。Napoleon不确定它们是不是按时间排列的，他只能从最上方的信封上推测出它寄出于1788年，从英国。

他不得不强迫自己调转头颅，将注意力黏附在角落里的一个木盒上。很快，他便发现了自己随机选择的目标极不寻常，不由向Arno递去一个疑惑的眼神。

后者已经坐到了地上，正对着书边连串的留言甜蜜的傻笑，完全无视了Napoleon的询问。

究竟是什么样的对话让其显得如此有魅力？

今天的苹果是酸的。

我又赢了击剑比赛。

你会和我们一起去打猎吗？

……

Napoleon揉了揉眉心，礼貌而强硬地打断了他：“亲爱的，这里有个刻着圣殿印记的盒子。”

“嗯？唔，哦，”Arno看起来完全没把Napoleon的话放在心上，直到他看完了那本薄薄的启蒙语法，方才探头看了一眼：“那是……嗯？那是什么？”

他看起来甚至比Napoleon更疑惑，但在Napoleon试图说服或阻止他之前，他已经将那个扁长的木盒取了出来，径直打开。幸好，没有机关，没有毒药，也没有什么神秘的金色碎片，只有一柄颇有年代感的武器，沾染着破碎成片的锈蚀血迹，和木盒一样古老。

Arno凝视了它许久。Napoleon看得出，他的思绪一直在动摇。

“这是我父亲的。”他低声说道。

Arno对他防备甚深。这当然不是因为他们关系不好，而是他对谁都一样冷漠警惕。他曾经也有过疯狂、低落甚至酗酒的一面，但大概是某次战斗带来的濒死体验让他终于醒悟，自那以后，Napoleon只能在他身上看到严肃与认真，连偶尔的脆弱都极其少见。

他想到了诸多情况，那些外交辞令，漂亮的措辞和得体的距离，语调低沉的“愿您安好”和“我很抱歉”。

他的尊严不允许他屈服于这些废话，但事实上他沉默了大概有人的一生那么长的时间，也没能挤出只言片语去安慰Arno。

他还以为自己擅长此道，真是今天第二大的错误——第一的是没有在这箱子送来的第一时间把它处理掉。

最终，他只能将手搭在Arno的肩膀上，犹豫，迟疑，僵硬且冰凉，触感大约与巴黎潮湿的墙砖一样。但Arno抬起头，冲他露出一个微笑。

Napoleon感到了一阵晕眩，和一股足以令人发疯的冲动。

但他还没有来得及付诸行动，Arno已然重新振奋了精神，若无其事地说道：“叔叔原来还存着这个，我都不知道，也从来没有想过……Elise实在太贴心了。”

Napoleon沉稳地表达了赞同。这算什么，他还帮Arno修改过写给Elise的情诗。

  


  


回忆是会越找越多的。被摊开的木盒环绕起来以后，Arno索性坐在了地毯上，彻底沉浸在木质的小马和锡拉的小人中间，全然不顾这个场景看起来有多么可笑甚至可怕。受到他的情绪感染，Napoleon也坐在了一边，拄着膝盖看他在箱子里翻找一支笔、某张纸甚至几颗漂亮的珠子，眼中溢满了自己都没有发觉的温柔笑意。

他一直渴望去了解对方，从过去积压的文书，到与他相识的人群，可它们要么废话连篇，要么缄口不言，让他畏首畏尾，无法有针对性地做出下一步计划。

在Arno身上，他仿佛丧失了勇气。他宁愿坐在这里旁观他回忆与其他人的甜蜜，也不愿意鲁莽地打破他们现在的距离。

这样才足够安全。

“我是不是打扰你了？”Arno冷不丁问道。

Napoleon愣了一下，飞快收敛了所有情绪，泰然自若地耸了耸肩：“都是些无聊的纸上工作。远没有……”他冷静地停顿了一下，“不过如果你需要的话，我可以找人帮你把它抬到……你现在住的某个地方。”

他相信这句话不存在什么纰漏，但Arno却像是被火烫了一下，瑟缩着趴在了木箱边缘，看起来恨不得掉进去再也不出来。

“难怪Elise把它送到了你这里。”他嘟哝了一句，手指无意识地在木质表面轻轻抓挠，“唉……不怪她生我的气。”

“你们吵架了？”Napoleon的眉梢跳了跳。必须承认，他在极力压抑“乘胜追击”的想法，或者哪怕扩大这场胜利果实。但不，不行，他信任你——

“事实上，”他恹恹地捻起一片灰白色带着斑点的羽毛，“我们分手了。”

“……什么？”

Napoleon险些直接站起来。他完全被这个突如其来的重磅消息击中了，效果不啻于在战场上近距离被十几门火炮瞄准，砸得他头晕目眩，摇摇欲坠。他目瞪口呆地盯着他，脸上的难以置信是如此的明显，让Arno不自然地挠了挠脸颊，避开了他的视线：“我们，唔，分歧有点大。你也知道兄弟会和圣殿关系不是特别好，她绝不会离开圣殿……”

可你不是已经抛弃过兄弟会一次或者几次了吗？Napoleon心想。

“我也没办法弃兄弟会而不顾，”Arno支着下颌，索然无味地长叹一声，“责任，义务，在很早以前她就明白了这一点，而我直到……才发现。”

“你可以在和她保持浪漫关系的同时管理兄弟会。”Napoleon干笑着说道。提出建议后最大的风险就是它有可能被采纳，他从未如此深刻地认识到这一点。

“我尝试过了，但还是算了吧，”Arno摆了摆手，“负责你一个已经够我累的。我早就意识到会有这一天，只不过一直拒绝承认。她当然喜欢我，可那更接近于家人……德拉塞尔先生死后，我们只有彼此可以依靠，但当她完成复仇，有些事情就会重新开始。她不再因此愧疚，我不再感到负罪，一切也就自然而然的结束了。这件事发生有一段时间了，我还以为你知道。”

Napoleon默然不语。Arno突如其来的剖白堪比利箭，一字一句扎入他心底。他想表达遗憾，或者说些鼓励的话，但那些秘而不宣的想法却逐渐从箭矢破开的裂隙冒出，生长，扎根于他脑海，让他除此以外什么都说不出来。

“我并不知情，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“一般情况下，我不会去打探……朋友的……个人隐私。”

吐出这些话简直掏空了他所有力气，偏偏Arno丝毫也不体谅他的难处，反而讽刺地嗤了一声：“身为你的朋友，我可真是受宠若惊。”

Napoleon：“……看到你没有继续酗酒我真是为你高兴，看来这段时间的深入思考也让你对未来有了新的安排，不知道你愿不愿意和你忠诚的伙伴分享一下我的朋友？”

“什么安排？”Arno好像被他的遣词造句吓了一跳，“你发烧了？”不是好像。

“比如尝试开始一段新的恋情。” Napoleon以自认为并不突兀的口吻回答。

Arno发出了一声疑惑的鼻音，接着开始用Napoleon并不愿意见到的审视眼神扫过他。他在某些时候的洞察力比警察署的特务还要强，某些时候却既愚蠢又迟钝，领会不到一丁点来自他人的暗示。Napoleon不知道自己泄露了多少线索，只能在他若有所思的表情中维持表面的镇定坦然。

“你觉得西街咖啡店的主人怎么样？”Arno收回视线，漫不经心地打开了一盒零零碎碎的贝壳。

Napoleon卡了一下：“不怎么样？”

“哪里不好？”Arno抱起胳膊反问道。

电光火石之间，Napoleon终于将沸腾的大脑清理出了些许空隙，想起了西街只有一家咖啡店，而它属于Arno Dorian。

他平静地说了两句意大利语，Arno则哈哈大笑了起来。Napoleon头痛地捏着鼻梁，他应该摆开证据为自己开脱，像曾经做过无数次的那样，举出例子、说服对方并抢占先机，但不知道为什么，他有点想放弃过去的战略。

“这太荒谬了。”他自语道。

“嗯？”Arno转头看向Napoleon，一个重大失误。

冲动使他揪过Arno整洁的衣襟，理智让他保持了最后一点矜持，只在他的唇角轻轻地贴了一下。Arno睁大了眼睛，条件反射地抓紧了武器，又不知所措地松开了手，靠在箱壁上望着他。Napoleon花了万分之一秒思考接下来的动作，在撬开他的嘴还是牙齿中间犹豫了片刻，最终在摇摇欲坠的精神中，克制地仰起了头。

“刚刚那是什么？”Arno看起来更倾向于怀疑他中了毒。

是吻，当然是吻，没有人向这个蠢货解释过特定动作代表的特殊含义吗？

“哦，我还以为你只是在安慰我，”Napoleon开始反思是否应该签发一些关于亲朋之间不能过度亲密的法令，“毕竟，接吻应该是这样的。”

  


  


  


  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[ACU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/ACU)[拿法棍](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%BF%E6%B3%95%E6%A3%8D)[尘封](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%98%E5%B0%81)  


  
热度: [56](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eec087c3)  
评论: [9](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eec087c3)  


  
[2018-07-16](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eec087c3)

评论(9)

热度(56)

  1. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yuchenyuchen983.lofter.com/) [半甜不咸鱼](https://yuchenyuchen983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) [ShadowMin](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fifteenstring.lofter.com/) [不愧是我.JPG](https://fifteenstring.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) [Sym](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://flop7.lofter.com/) [一定要有名字](https://flop7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://flop7.lofter.com/) [一定要有名字](https://flop7.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) [风尘、、](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tsbsltck.lofter.com/) [asjctwdqk](https://tsbsltck.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://81150323.lofter.com/) [郴梧](https://81150323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chuanghua233.lofter.com/) [窗花233](https://chuanghua233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ciaranxl.lofter.com/) [夏兰_](https://ciaranxl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yitiaowanzhengdexianyu.lofter.com/) [猹包不喝茶](https://yitiaowanzhengdexianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://muminzi.lofter.com/) [。废物收集站 。](https://muminzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zheyihang.lofter.com/) [这一行行长](https://zheyihang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://zheyihang.lofter.com/) [这一行行长](https://zheyihang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://fortemps.lofter.com/) [青星](https://fortemps.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://vocalise.lofter.com/) [蝉切](https://vocalise.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://vocalise.lofter.com/) [蝉切](https://vocalise.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://csrachellee.lofter.com/) [JellyGoldfish](https://csrachellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://5640613.lofter.com/) [暮烟歇](https://5640613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) [城心盲雪](https://alexharlan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](https://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lesconfessions.lofter.com/) [无名书](https://lesconfessions.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) [薪火](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) [薪火](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://rrrrrrabbit.lofter.com/) [Sailor](https://rrrrrrabbit.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) [bgth-vvv](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) [bgth-vvv](https://bgth-vvv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cunzaiganzhishen.lofter.com/) [存在感之神](https://cunzaiganzhishen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://white233.lofter.com/) [困到睡不醒](https://white233.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://white233.lofter.com/) [困到睡不醒](https://white233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [WP-A🚫](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://culinielettele.lofter.com/) [Culiniel](https://culinielettele.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://incensing.lofter.com/) [threethree](https://incensing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://zeshi.lofter.com/) [Psi](https://zeshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://zeshi.lofter.com/) [Psi](https://zeshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hejun562.lofter.com/) [Lotus吧唧吧唧](https://hejun562.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://toffee-y.lofter.com/) [肥宅快乐奶](https://toffee-y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://toffee-y.lofter.com/) [肥宅快乐奶](https://toffee-y.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://18038056675.lofter.com/) [Teamo](https://18038056675.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://18038056675.lofter.com/) [Teamo](https://18038056675.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hollowchild.lofter.com/) [HollowChild](https://hollowchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 【ACU】势在必得-菜_行过死荫之地

【ACU】势在必得-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_6188934)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5fa84f7)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【ACU】势在必得](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_6019edd)

拿破仑X阿诺。

我对不起大家（跪地谢罪）拖了这么久，但是6000字我也很良心了吧！而且我还是起不出名字大家凑合吧！我一个单身鳖还要努力思考怎么秀恩爱闪瞎别人狗眼，心好累。

  


******

“下次拜托你不要站在那么危险的位置身先士卒行不行？”Arno松开紧绷的左手，反身抽出插在尸体上的长剑，一脸不爽的把拿破仑推进了小巷。

护卫队：“……。”哦，今天天气真好。咦哥们你看，房顶上有个红绿灯~

兄弟会众人：“……。”下次再也不相信Arno的拯救法国借口了。

“恐怕不行。”拿破仑靠在墙上微笑：“担心？”

Arno凛凛的俯视他，皮笑肉不笑的扯了扯嘴角：“是啊，当我看着你的时候，就像注视着我怀里最美丽的玫瑰，不舍得它受到雨露滋润以外的打扰…”

蹲在房顶上的刺客们：“……。”

拿破仑诧异的轻笑了一声，抬手执起某人宝贝得不得了的秀发，轻轻吻了一下：“如果我是玫瑰…你就是属于我我的芳香。”

“咳！”小黄使劲咳嗽了一声，权当提醒已经悉悉索索动手动脚的两个人，那什么…不说Arno光说你，你的护卫队还在街道外面等你呢。

两人一起抬头，Arno撇撇嘴戴上兜帽向后退了退，拿破仑靠在墙上看着他，低头在他的衣服上别上了什么：“晚上见。”

“二号窗户。”

“波尔多。”

“…四号。”

斧哥忍无可忍的摔了武器：“能不能不要再亲个不停了？！”

“他们的对话怎么跟暗号一样…”小黄还在纠结。

小绿斜他一眼，愚蠢，按照波拿巴宅的外观来看，二号是大厅，四号明显是卧……了个擦。

知道这些的他好像受到了成倍的伤害。

Arno啊！！你竟然一瓶红酒就被收买了！我大兄弟会的脸面要被你丢光了！

三人萎顿的站在房檐，看着Arno翻身上来：“愣着干嘛，走了！”

斧哥最先反应过来，哦了一声调转过头……“诶，我怎么觉得他身上那个胸针有点眼熟？”捅小黄，这个你最有研究吧？

“石榴石胸针，”小黄看了一眼简直要手动再见失去同步：“护佑平安意喻忠诚传递恋人之间的爱情。我恨他俩！！”

“你还漏了最重要的一点，”小绿幽幽的擦了擦自己的袖剑：“那是路易十六的收藏，专门为他的王后精心打造……”

“……，”小黄咽了一口血，摆出凶狠的阴影脸：“我们把Arno踹下去吧！”

“你是能打得过Arno还是能抗得过军队？”

“……我明天就辞职回老家结婚！”

“首先，”“你要有个，”“结婚对象。”

阿诺有了一个情人的事情在刺客的脑洞间飞速传开。

竟然还是有希望活蹦乱跳到最后的，多不容易。

“要带回来给我们看看吗？”

Altair的话一出口，就迎来了数道几乎杀死他的目光，比如青年丧妻妹子死绝的各种你们都懂的那种视线。

“儿女情长的刺客怎么能算是一名好刺客！”Edward拍桌。

Ezio歪头看他：“你先处理了你小黑屋的儿子再说。”

Connor表示他就睡睡觉发发呆他不说话。

“独裁啊独裁。”Arno无奈的看着他们。

“Shay还在老地方没变你可以继续找他谈人生。”Altair头也不抬，不独裁让你们天天打架？他年纪大了经不起你们这些小妖精的折腾，所以说做人不要活太长，看着后辈十八代死去活来谈恋爱杀爹弃子搞破坏，他心理防线多强大才依旧如此冷静淡然：“你可以把他带来。”

带过来干嘛，秀恩爱吗？！众人的愤怒又投向了他。

“听说他打仗水平不错。过来帮我处理公务吧。”

Ezio立刻举双手赞成，要知道之前都是他在帮忙偷懒，他也有很多事情要处理的好吧！免费劳动力快来快来。

Edward试图投反对票，并唆使孙子和他一起反对：“这里有一个法国佬就够讨厌的了对不对！他们还试图奴役美国！”

Connor趴在桌子上翻着眼睛看爷爷：“最后英国奴役成功了，我知道。”

Edward：“……。”他造的什么孽啊这是。

“算了，看在你和我爹一样管生不管养的份上……”Connor按下反对键：“我就提醒你一句，Arno也有投票权。”

今天的德华爷爷也依然想回去抱着自己的女儿哭。

“我跟你说个事。”Arno一脸凝重的蹲在帐篷的缝隙旁，阴测测的露出半个影子，过往卫兵无不视而不见。

“嗯？”拿破仑纡尊表示他在听，这货千里迢迢跑来前线相信不是因为“你忘带了最喜欢的香水”这种级别。

“你这里的蛋糕好难吃。”

“……。”

“好吧，咳……”

“传令官，”拿破仑喊了一声：“我之前带来的厨子呢？把他叫醒，工作时间。”

传令官面不改色的行礼，尽量克制了看时间的冲动向帐篷外走去，耳边却不依不饶的响起了两人的对话。

Arno哑然看了看天上的星星，忽然想到了什么，一脸顿悟的：“你不要告诉我……”

“你终于发现你常去的面包店关门的原因了，”拿破仑嘲笑他：“你的敏锐度也是让我吃惊，哪怕你每次来我府邸抱怨战争带来的伤害的时候吃的就是他的手作。”

Arno翻身闪进了帐篷，站到拿破仑身边一脸的愤恨：“他家以前用的是多平价的材料能一样吗土豪！而且你竟然现在才告诉我！！”

传令官捂着耳朵加快了脚步。

“有骨气就别吃。”

“我不，我要用甜点抚慰我被你伤害的……咦，你不是不爱吃甜食？”

“说正事或者滚！”

逃离闪瞎范围交代完上司的吩咐后他如释重负，这个夜晚应该就这样了吧。

“不要四处乱翻我的东西。”

“唔唔，其实呢，我祖宗啊，他人不坏……”

“……我们的关系有发展到交代族谱的级别吗？”

“没有吗？”

“有吗？”

“……。”

“……你继续说。”

传令官在痛恨自己为什么要走回来作报告，他为什么要参战，又为什么做近卫兵，还是一名上司恋爱了的……近卫兵。

Arno沉默了一会，用咳嗽掩饰自己微微泛红的微笑脸庞：“他人不坏……但是其他几个都不怎么样。”

拿破仑：“重点。”

“打完这次我带你去见他？”

“……他葬在这附近？”

“不不不不是……你到时候就知道了，到时候看见什么无聊没品不洗头的英国人不要理他们。”

“我记得多里安家族的族谱……”你们什么时候和英国有过联姻没印象啊？

“……我们的关系有发展到互背族谱的级别吗？”

“……。”

“你什么时候看的？”

“闭嘴多里安阁下，滚出我的帐篷。”

“来都来了我可以再呆几分钟，对吧。”

“几分钟？”

“那取决于你。”

“……呵。”

衣物悉索，月色凉凉。

传令官端着做好的蛋糕，站在帐篷外，如瑟瑟黄叶中一缕漂移不定的秋风。

“我要带他去见祖先，”Arno捧着咖啡，略带紧张：“我应该准备什么比较好？”

坐在一边的三人沉默了。

“鲜花？”“祷词？”“结婚纪念。”

……Arno噎了一下：“不是……算了，往Altair那个方向想！”

“逃亡用伤药……”“裹尸体麻布……”“袖剑。”

“你疯了？”其他人诧异的看着斧哥，你觉得你能打得过Altair？最年轻的刺客大师？

“实在不行，直接自尽以谢天下。”斧哥做了一个自捅的姿势。

“……你们都够啦！”Arno扔下咖啡杯，闷闷不乐的咬着腮帮子内侧：“能不能假设他宽容的接受了我们的性别！”

“对敌用伤药……”“做衣服麻布……”“袖剑。”

Arno：“……如果还有个英国美国意大利人的……”

“甜点！”

“……。”

知足吧Arno，以后你就会知道你们法国能拿的出手的，除了甜点和衣服就只剩下拿破仑了。

“……这是哪？”

“我祖宗的地盘……”Arno有点紧张的咳嗽了一下，拽着他往里走：“他用伊甸碎片开辟的空间，你知道的，你还去路易十六那里搜刮过钥匙。”

“你……们都在这？”整个多里安？住得下？？？

“不，一共也没几个人，有两个还不喜欢见人，比如Shay，哦你可能知道，就是杀死我父亲的一名刺客，每天都躺在房顶思考人生。”Arno露齿一笑：“我偶尔也去找他谈谈。”

“……。”槽点太多根本不想说话的拿破仑。

“你不用紧张……”

“紧张的是你。”

“什么？不，我才没有！我只是担心一会你们打起来，肯威那一家英国佬吃咸鱼长大的脾气超级差，Ezio最正常，但一涉及到兄弟会发展问题他就不想和我们说话，至于Altair……”Arno冥思苦想：“我也不知道他为什么能接受，我是男的而你也是男的。”

拿破仑站在门前双手抱胸回头看他：“还有任何想说的？我等着。”

Arno无视他的嘲笑，敲门进去：“我回来——了！”

抬剑磕掉某人投射过来的小石子的Arno面无表情的瞪Edward：“你一定要逼我和你打起来？”

Edward躺在椅子上吹口哨：“来打我啊~你来啊~我~等着你~~”

Connor踹了他的凳子一脚，头也不抬的继续趴着：“换个曲子。不准是摇篮曲！”

“你爷爷的歌唱技巧一定隔代遗传自Ezio。”

Ezio冷哼：“我唱歌比他好听多了！”

Altair：“只有你自己一个这么认为。”

“好了好了！我介绍一下！”Arno不得不使用拍桌子大法吸引跑题了的注意力，并把企图捣乱的摁回去：“这是Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad，Ezio Auditore da Firenze，Edward James Kenway，Ratohnhaké:ton……我发音对吗？嗯很好，排名分先后。这是拿破仑波拿巴，我们刚发展到互相背族谱的关系……”

“从我背起？”Altair表示他真是被这伟大的爱情感动了。

“哦哦哦！Shay说他很小的时候就在跟女孩子打情骂俏！他亲眼看见的！”Edward唯恐天下不乱。

“叫我Connor就可以。”装睡的刺客挥了挥手。“我就不站起来了。”

Ezio扶额。无论何时他都觉得这里只有他一个正常人。

Arno咬牙切齿，拿破仑已经开始研究天花板上的彩绘了：“放心吧Arno，无论你的过去如何多姿多彩，你都是我心里唯一的珍宝。”

原谅Arno，他完全是顺口“嗯？哦，原谅我的轻率吧，看在他们这些人的份上——无论出身如何，即使你出生为一只百灵，我也必将把你带走。”

“……。”所有人。

你们俩故意的是不是！

“可惜你，我的Arno，战争将我们分开，要知道你的袖剑多幸运——它可以每天看到你，一直陪在你身边。”

“它是我的武器，而你值得我一生用它来守……喂喂喂干吗！”

“来决斗吧法国佬！！”

拿破仑风度翩翩的坐好，端起茶杯看着他们拔剑：“哦对了，我有没有说过？很高兴见到你们。”

所有人都：“……。”

他们开始相信他们犯了一个巨大的错误。

“欢迎来到马斯亚夫。”Altair拉上了兜帽，正回头企图督促某些人注意隐蔽他们与众不同的异族特征，就看到两个人穿着新到手的刺客服装在互系腰带。

。

“这样比较称你的身高。”Arno噗嗤嗤的笑。

拿破仑扫他一眼：“嗯，也能衬托你柔软的腰。”

“你的腰明明也挺软，哦哦哦看，可以捏了。”

“相信我的经验，你的更……柔韧。”

……。

Altair已经听不下去了，火速拿出刺客大师的气势瞪人：“你俩！滚去工作！”

Arno莫名其妙，不知道哪里忤逆了先祖，只好顺着扶先祖的毛：“好好好我这就去领任务，亲爱的我们晚上见，要知道这里的星空非常美丽，可惜今天阴雨……”

“有什么关系，看着你的眼睛，比夜空美丽数倍。”

两人对视，Altair捏断了今天的第二根羽毛笔。

“怎么到我这来了？”Ezio有些惊讶，他每次去那里帮Altair都要……写很久。

Arno摇头，拿破仑笑而不语。

“来都来了，带你们游览一下？”Ezio推开窗子示意他们往外看：“那里就是佛罗伦萨的圣母百花教堂，我的老朋友莱奥纳多也住在那条街上，还有……”

还有放在卢浮宫的蒙娜丽莎，两人一起看天花板。

“还是你们要喝咖啡？”Ezio完全把两个人当成在长辈家里闯了祸逃出来的熊孩子，一脸叔叔请你们吃糖的和善：“往东三条街有妓院。”

Arno：“……别闹。”

拿破仑：“想去吗？陪你去。”

“去干吗？”Arno开始给幻影之刃上弦。

“感受一下是什么样美丽的女子让奥迪托雷阁下流连忘返，我们还可以回去邀请你的老祖宗来。”

Arno：“！你怎么知道他们……”

Ezio：“……我们什么。”

别装了，就连最游离在外的Shay都知道你俩有一腿！Arno的脸上明明白白的写出了这句。

连这么点事都看不出来我还是和路易十六一起去死算了，拿破仑不动声色的瞟了Arno 一眼，这群刺客就是太依赖兜帽了，真觉得那玩意能盖住表情就干脆不做伪装练习了？

三人互相沉默，默契的决定揭过刚刚那一页：“佛罗伦萨的天气真好。”

“哈哈哈哈是啊和马斯亚夫的一样好不知道晚上能不能看到星星。”Arno干笑，拿破仑已经在假装四处看风景了：“那里的房顶还有毛毯来着——”

Ezio：“……。”他诡异的沉默了一会，低头翻开羊皮纸：“不然你们还是去肯威他们那里玩吧，有鱼吃。”

“就这样被赶出来了QAQ。”Arno趴在桌子上恹恹的搅咖啡：“先祖们越来越难理解了。”

Connor听得一头雾水，只有这句他能点头表示个同意：“长辈的脑子都缺根筋。”

拿破仑懒得理他们两个，他对这里的军事地图更感兴趣：“这里的地形更适合包围作战，为什么要带人突围？”

“右边。”

“？”

“华盛顿的房间在右边。”别和我说这个，我只是一名小小的刺客罢了。

“喂喂，你看这个干吗，不要告诉我你还想远征大西洋啊。”Arno将人从地图前面扯离，美国这么远你关心什么鬼！

拿破仑也不阻止，一边翻看手里的战争简报一边随口道：“我不会去那么远的地方，我真正想看到得只有你的笑容。”

“不要敷衍我，等等你哪来的简报！”

“这只是一场美丽的意外——”

“不准干涉人家的家务！信不信我把你也变成一场意外？”

Connor就坐在那看着他们吵着吵着突然以热吻结束沉默。他做了其他人也做了的最正确的决定：把两个人清理出自己的视线范围之外。

两人漫步在波士顿的街头，Arno兴致挺高，企图实验踩死老鼠这一设定，被拿破仑揪住了衣领。

虽然他觉得两个人跑到几年前的海那边玩这件事本身也很蠢。

“我只是想带你来，”Arno指着北方，压低了声音说道：“很久以后那边会有一巨大的城市，伫立着法国送达的自由女神雕像，我们脚下的这片国土会向西扩张到另一片海洋……而你，”他摸了摸下巴微笑起来：“会成为……干吗！”

“我不想知道后面的内容。”拿破仑扣着他的肩膀靠近，含笑注视着他：“不用说我也知道，比起你的赞美我更想听听其他的……”

“你哪来的自信啊波拿巴先生？”Arno瞪着对方的眼睛，恍惚间两人就像他们初次相遇一般靠的过近，但没有袖剑，更没有枪支。

“你爱我吗？”拿破仑又凑近了些许，低垂的呼吸拂动着对方散落肩膀的发丝，吹过Arno渐渐充血的耳垂。

情话可以说千万句不重样，这一句总是特别的。承载着甜蜜的负担，说出口的时候，就是相信自己可以承诺对方永远的一生，无论过去还是将来，都不能撼动此时的光辉荣耀。

所以他问：“你呢？”

他们看着彼此的眼睛，微笑着拥吻在了一起。

他们都没有勇气相信永远到底有多远——说真的，那一点都不重要。

墙角蹲着的海参：“看够了没有？”

转角蹲着的雪姨：“没有！杀了人家的父亲害他年幼失怙我还是有一丢丢愧疚的，现在看到他们还算幸福不能让我多欣慰一会吗？”

Haytham略有些不耐烦：“这是我儿子的地盘，我可不想看见他。”

“放心好了我事先打听到他今天有任务的，不可能经过这里啦，”Shay遗憾的摸摸下巴：“法国的圣殿分殿是谁主持来着？是不是被这小子干掉了？”

“废话，我们是反派。”

“别这么说嘛，这种事不分对错……我靠，现在的年轻人怎么这么奔放啊！走走走走走我看不下去了我的狗眼哎哟，查尔斯要是还活着大概会打断他儿子的腿。”

“他不会。”

“嗯？”

父亲的心理还是做父亲的知道，Haytham忍不住暗暗叹气，他家那个别说找个男人回来了，能找个人回来他就知足了。

两个圣殿骑士暗戳戳的来了，又静悄悄的撤了。

“他俩走了？”

“嗯。”

他父亲到底什么时候能意识到自己的红头绳其实超级显眼？

Edward·Kenway，天生海盗，征战无数，有一艘自己的船，杀过的西班牙舰队可以填平海湾，最重要的是，身为一个英国人，他对自己船员的手艺非常满意，并为自己正常的味蕾自豪。

他还记得在他和卡洛琳婚礼上的那些仰望星空派，不得不说这也是一个小小的促使他出门的动力。

但现在的他非常的心塞。

“Arno Victor Dorian！！”Edward几乎要冲进去大开杀戒了，幸好有其他尚存理智的船员拉住了他：“你在对我的厨房做什么你这个法国佬！”

“随便烤鱼都觉得好吃的英国人还是闭嘴吧，你不用相信你的味觉！我们都知道那不可相信。”

“别拦着我！！”Edward咆哮：“我要捅死这个小崽子！”

阿德死死的拽着他的袖子：“不能伤害同伴他也是刺客啊船长你冷静点！”

Arno从厨房里探出头巡视了一圈，找到想要的刀又缩了回去：“无法理解你们都不刮鱼鳞的吗，连把专门的刀都没有……哟，这条鱼好新鲜，在海上就是好，巴黎基本看不到这么好的鱼。”

“放开我的鱼！”

“留给你做鳗鱼冻？”

“……我的枪呢！！”

阿德擦汗，擦汗，再擦汗。你早说啊，早说我们就不把人放上船了，哪还用这么难看？

德华爷爷的愤怒在一个小时以后Arno端着盘子拎着酒瓶还顺便点了几个蜡烛在船舱时达到了顶峰。

“你以为我的寒鸦号是什么地方！”

“名胜古迹，旅游胜地。”

“你杀鱼的那把刀就砍过不知道多少人！”

“难怪这么锋利，谢谢关心，我在战场上都能吃得下饭。”

“你知道蜡烛和朗姆酒是稀缺物品吗？”

“我知道啊，但是产品嘛，生产出来就是要被消耗的~”

“那也不是消耗给你们秀！恩！爱！！！”

“我相信你有恩爱秀的时候你不会很吝啬的，回见，以及谢谢所有的鱼~”

今天的Edward也依然想用双剑插瞎每个人。

拿破仑一直坐在船舱里不动如山的看书，无论外面的争吵多么激烈，他都在做个安静的美男子。直到Arno火速蹿进门，用脚关了个严严实实，他才用试毒一样的眼神掀开了晚餐：“你做的？”

“……我非常不喜欢你现在的表情。”

“请称呼它为：惊喜中有那么几分疑虑。”

“毒不死你！”

“有点难说，除了刀工其他的都无法考证。”

海风呜呜的溜过船帆，船舱外响起来悠扬的歌声。此时的大海风平浪静，海天一色的夕阳染红了整个世界。

“我在厨房帮过很多忙的，很多次……嗯，看着大厨做菜，我觉得都差不多，反正肯定比英国佬做得好。”

拿破仑不置可否的拿起餐具，在Arno隐晦的期待中给面子的尝了一口。

一片安静。

“等会，你先不要说话……”Arno自觉已经从对方的表情看出了什么，不得不暂时喊停收拾收拾自己嘎巴嘎巴碎裂的玻璃心：“行了，你说吧。”

拿破仑挑眉：“其实味道还不错。”

“你不用说些善意的谎言。”Arno泪流满面，以后就不能嘲笑Edward了，好难过。

“你可以自己尝尝——”拿破仑拖长了音阶，向前倾身把叉子递到Arno的嘴边：“啊啊。”

Arno乖乖的张开了嘴，就算是毒药他现在大概也会毫不犹豫的吞下去——更何况是一盘早就被人尝毒过的菜。

的确不算难吃，但也不算多好吃就是了，和正规厨师没得比啊，Arno沉思着舔舔嘴角：“我觉得糖好像放少了，有点……咸。”

Arno僵着被舔过的手指，傻傻的看着对方笑着说道：“有了你我亲爱的，甜度正好。”

Arno默默收回自己惨遭调戏的手，心想小爷今天可是有备而来，外面一船的朗姆酒度数可不是香槟红酒能比的，今天不把你灌醉我干脆不要做刺客了！

“喝酒吧来来来。”Arno不知从哪里找出了两个适合的杯子，诚恳的望着拿破仑：“我特意顺的，英国佬的珍藏。”

面对爱人如此真挚恳求的目光，是个男人都无法拒绝。

希望Arno不要后悔，要知道拿破仑的酒量可是军队里锻炼出来的。

微晃的烛光倒映在酒杯里，影影绰绰，一如当年初见，你从未掩藏的势在必得。 

  


标签：[ACU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/ACU)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[拿诺](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%BF%E8%AF%BA)  


  
热度: [252](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_6019edd)  
评论: [35](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_6019edd)  


  
[2015-02-28](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_6019edd)

评论(35)

热度(252)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yizhenxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [一阵小雨](https://yizhenxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://buwangshanchuxin.lofter.com/) [ง⍢⃝୧⍤⃝ ଓ](https://buwangshanchuxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yizhuyuhandan.lofter.com/) [甜文是什么](https://yizhuyuhandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xichenchenka.lofter.com/) [X](https://xichenchenka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xihuanfaguorenbot.lofter.com/) [喜欢法国人bot](https://xihuanfaguorenbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) [饭团🍙🍙](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) [饭团🍙🍙](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qianshouheidewoshifeijianchui.lofter.com/) [S君](https://qianshouheidewoshifeijianchui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://qianshouheidewoshifeijianchui.lofter.com/) [S君](https://qianshouheidewoshifeijianchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://baker--street--221b.lofter.com/) [Gwenda](https://baker--street--221b.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) [愿景°](https://deg80493.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lijiaxuan00470.lofter.com/) [璇](https://lijiaxuan00470.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) [应君诺](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://zhongli256.lofter.com/) [种蠡](https://zhongli256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) [殁芒茶](https://chayatea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://guizongjiefeng.lofter.com/) [荻火](https://guizongjiefeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1014682531.lofter.com/) [锥龙帮恰火锅](https://1014682531.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pasta094.lofter.com/) [pasta](https://pasta094.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhaiyixin.lofter.com/) [翟乙辛](https://zhaiyixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zhihui470.lofter.com/) [徽咕咕](https://zhihui470.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://781767515.lofter.com/) [Emmets](https://781767515.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://manon095.lofter.com/) [FIMONA抹巧](https://manon095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) [紫丁香](https://zidingxiang190.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://whodefinesme.lofter.com/) [夏予秋](https://whodefinesme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://whodefinesme.lofter.com/) [夏予秋](https://whodefinesme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://sumuxin619.lofter.com/) [苏牧辛](https://sumuxin619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wy20001100.lofter.com/) [我 吔 刀 片](https://wy20001100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://whoareyouimyou.lofter.com/) [名字不重要啦～](https://whoareyouimyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://guaidaomoli.lofter.com/) [头像上的太恶心了→_→](https://guaidaomoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) [不是解剖变态](https://bushijiepoubiantai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaobing-mzg-anmugu.lofter.com/) [木子骨（肖战快糊谢谢](https://xiaobing-mzg-anmugu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](https://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shijianzhongyulilun.lofter.com/) [装蓝莓酱的玻璃罐](https://shijianzhongyulilun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hahacannibal.lofter.com/) [我可以吃靴子吗](https://hahacannibal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://congratulationsowo.lofter.com/) [Hel.](https://congratulationsowo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) [swg-](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://requiem-carol.lofter.com/) [Requiem](https://requiem-carol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) [乐乐冰沙](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://jelly-pudding.lofter.com/) [BlueBingo](https://jelly-pudding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) [ShadowMin](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【ACU】热胀冷缩（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

【ACU】热胀冷缩（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5cb6a50)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c3aed0)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【ACU】热胀冷缩（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c4b064)

cp：拿破仑X亚诺。

写给茶茶的新年礼物w。这货至今还没告诉我她的lofter……可怜她远在海外没人过年，心疼。……命名权也是你的，现在的标题只起到一个严重剧透的作用，一点也不好听还容易想歪……

  


  


  


外面的雨声很小，湿冷的空气不依不饶的贴在窗户上，也打湿不了安静燃烧的炉火丝毫。木柴偶然的劈啪声太清晰，仿佛让世界都远离了这间屋子。

拿破仑合上卷宗踱步到窗前，打开一条缝隙，丝丝缕缕的新鲜空气涌入，他几乎要为这难得的安静作诗了——

他注视着扒在石砖上的人影。

被斗篷一样的风衣整个盖住的小孩子使劲闪躲着兜帽致命的糊面，艰难道：“无论是谁……救救我！”

拿破仑微微伸出窗子看了一眼，他还是在最高层的塔楼没错，而且这个风衣颜色……

“Arno？”

“……救命！”

虽然还在震惊，但拿破仑依然十分靠谱的伸出一只手，把人拉了上来。

目测身高一米不到的小刺客翻过窗户趴在地上喘了口气，就开始死死盯着自己的双手。

“是我想象的那样吗？”他语带悲怆的问。

“……你看起来只有六岁。”拿破仑隐晦的点了点头。

Arno了无生意的躺倒在了地毯上。明明刚刚还爬墙爬的好好的，下雨以后他也只是觉得运气不好，结果突然间——原本触手可及的距离猛的拉远，迎头打下来的衣物差点闷死他，轻巧灵便的靴子也铅块一样沉重，他就差一点就会直接掉下去，幸好在那之前，靴子先自己掉了下去。

同时掉下去的还有……

“你先把外衣脱了换上干的。”拿破仑十分人性的找出了几条毛毯。

“……。”

“…怎么？”

“……我没穿裤子。”

“……。”

这次同步记忆的人绝对和他有仇！

三十分钟后，穿着拿破仑友情提供提供衬衫的Arno正怨恨的往手腕上装袖剑。

拿破仑咳了两声，决定为自己的朋友献上真挚的哀悼：“你被下毒了？”

拽着衬衫下摆和腰带奋斗的Arno：“……，”想了想：“不可能，我这两天都比较忙，只能吃西街面包店里的法棍……”还是偷偷去买的，小绿总说他再吃法棍就会长成一个法球。“和Elise送来的……法棍。”

拿破仑：“……= =哦。”

“不可能是Elise！！难道是有人买通了面包店的老板？”

“……。”

“或者是在我买的果酱里，不过话说回来，什么毒药可以把人变成这个样子？”

拿破仑摁了摁发痛的额头，俯身把Arno抱了起来：“比起你丰富的联想，难道你不应该先穿好你的衣服？”

Arno瞪大了滚圆的眼睛：“你这是在嘲笑我？”

拿破仑面不改色的捏了一把他的脸：“没有。”

“放手！”

“如果你想被自己的衣摆绊倒，别动。”

“我穿多长的风衣都能帅得飞起。”

“那是在你裤子合身的情况下。”

“……你要带我去哪？”

“你的据点？”

“我不回去！”Arno大力挣扎：“不能让兄弟会的人看到我现在的样子！”他们本来就对我很不满了好不好！

“难道你要流落街头？”拿破仑皱眉，巴黎的夜晚这么混乱，他要是流落到贫民窟去那可就危险了。

“……，”Arno的小脸几乎整个被憋红了，像苹果一样红嫩嫩的：“你就不能……”

拿破仑沉默了，Arno决定抱着自己的幻影之刃哭去，可怜他这一辈子怎么永远都是遇人不淑？

“好吧好吧，”他叹了口气：“你要在我家住多久？”

“……找到解药为止？”

“不要得寸进尺。”

未来的拿皇抱着小不点Arno，此时心里万分复杂。任谁遇到这种情况都会想去找那些神神叨叨的吉普赛人做个占卜，比如“中意的人突然变小到恋童都不合格怎么办”一类的。

再早一点都能管他叫爷爷了。

他默默的裹紧了披风。

“拿破仑……叔叔！”差点被憋死的Arno嗖的冒出头，看到旁边的卫兵，连忙装出一脸的天真无邪：“我们什么时候去找我父亲？”

你父亲谁啊小屁孩？拿破仑斜眼看他。

“你们是不是明天早晨约好了一起下棋？”Arno咬着牙努力了半天，还是没有勇气说出“我的父亲Arno”这种台词。

“有吗？你父亲把你托付给我不就是不希望你被他他可爱的小情人发现？”

Arno无言以对：“……也许Elise……阿姨……可以接受我……”

“如果你想的话。”拿破仑把他塞回披风，走出大门：“现在的你还是乖乖和我回家吧，别打扰你父亲的良辰美景。”

又当孩子又当爹的Arno几欲泪流，我倒是想要良辰美景呜呜呜……

旁边的卫兵甲：“好一出典型的宫廷大戏，我看多里安家的要和德拉塞尔家的那个分手。”

卫兵乙：“这你就不懂了，多里安那独苗孩子都这么大了还不敢抱回去，和拿妹子绝对是真爱啊，我赌十块钱，他们还是会举行婚礼。”

下了马车进了宅邸，Arno就迫不及待的挣脱开拿破仑的怀抱奔向浴室，可惜还是被彻底绊倒。

拿破仑表示理解他洗澡的急迫，毕竟马车里温度比较高，他还好心的为了防止某些坐不稳的某些小孩子被颠簸到头而把人抱在了怀里。他也热出一身汗。

但是不用这么着急吧，这里毕竟没铺地毯……

挣扎着爬起来塞衣角的Arno心都要被塞住了：“你这里有小孩子的衣服吗……”

“我已经叫仆人去买了，水也快烧好了。”拿破仑目不斜视的路过他，充满善意的补充道：“需不需要我帮你洗？把儿童独自留在浴室是很危险的。”

“不用！！”Arno几乎是吼出来的。

“玩具店离这也不远……”

“我不是小孩子！”

调戏完人的拿破仑愉悦的注视着Arno跌跌撞撞的走向浴室，起身去拿红酒。转眼他和Arno认识的时间也不短了，没想到还能遇到这等奇诡怪事，他要不要……先给他准备点牛奶喝吧。

他开始工作。

一刻钟过去了。

两刻钟过去了。

拿破仑放下公务文件，随意瞟到冰凉的牛奶才反应过来，他家里现在不止他一个人！那个人还在大半个小时之前说他要去洗澡！！

从晕倒想到摔死的拿破仑腾的站起来，两步跨到浴室门外，静静听了一会，一点声音都没有。虽然应该相信Arno作为神秘组织一员的身手，可是他现在毕竟是个未成年儿童……

“Arno？Arno？你睡着了吗？”

依然悄无声息。

拿破仑索性一脚踹开了门。

华丽的浴室内依然热气蒸腾，隐约可见Arno仰着头躺在浴缸里，双眼紧闭嘴唇紧抿，半长的头发湿漉漉的散开，黏在他脸颊边上。

拿破仑缓缓扶住了门。

谁能告诉他这个仰面朝天长手长脚伸出浴缸的正常版Arno是怎、么、回、事？

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[拿法棍](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%BF%E6%B3%95%E6%A3%8D)[ACU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/ACU)[热胀冷缩](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%83%80%E5%86%B7%E7%BC%A9)  


  
热度: [101](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c4b064)  
评论: [17](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c4b064)  


  
[2015-02-11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c4b064)

评论(17)

热度(101)

  1. [](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) [饭团🍙🍙](https://xizirujin088.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) [拿鹅安东](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) [乐乐冰沙](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qq779419559.lofter.com/) [Ekoycat](https://qq779419559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) [ShadowMin](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) [swg-](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) [swg-](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) [勒马过长安_醉不休](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huashuixianyu.lofter.com/) [脑洞哔哔鱼——是屑](https://huashuixianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wenxin943.lofter.com/) [重黎Sin](https://wenxin943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://bandage995.lofter.com/) [TequilaSundown](https://bandage995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://himitsuai.lofter.com/) [himitsuai](https://himitsuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dhpdjld.lofter.com/) [zzzzzzz](https://dhpdjld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lisie666.lofter.com/) [李四谔](https://lisie666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) [风尘、、](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) [Sym](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://chishuinuxian.lofter.com/) [关苍术](https://chishuinuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://qingpingdiao217.lofter.com/) [硬的咬不动，可颂！](https://qingpingdiao217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) [今天也不知道ID取什么名字](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) [大鸽大](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) [大鸽大](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zzdcx.lofter.com/) [【中州队】楚郑](https://zzdcx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://suhuizhiye.lofter.com/) [小旭](https://suhuizhiye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://crissi864.lofter.com/) [Kryptonite](https://crissi864.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) [沉默的沉默者](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [WP-A🚫](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://5640613.lofter.com/) [暮烟歇](https://5640613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://moshangxiaoxiaohua.lofter.com/) [陌上花开](https://moshangxiaoxiaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fromoa.lofter.com/) [Paws Up](https://fromoa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://dontjudgecoffee.lofter.com/) [IROBORT](https://dontjudgecoffee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://1491412923.lofter.com/) [苏格拉没有底](https://1491412923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lesoiessauvage.lofter.com/) [南楼一味凉](https://lesoiessauvage.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xppxlk.lofter.com/) [夏LKXXX](https://xppxlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ukrainiponbelly.lofter.com/) [叁叁叁兔仙人](https://ukrainiponbelly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) [看門汪](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://cynnns.lofter.com/) [非洲小辛辛](https://cynnns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) [MolimoliJasmine](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) [MolimoliJasmine](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yigendazhuzi.lofter.com/) [柱柱子_人间培道是沧桑](https://yigendazhuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ailisweiluo.lofter.com/) [葉塞尼亞-米卡格達拉](https://ailisweiluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 【ACU】热胀冷缩（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

【ACU】热胀冷缩（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5d7ab92)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5c4b064)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【ACU】热胀冷缩（中）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5cb6a50)

cp：拿破仑X阿诺 

希望下可以写完……。以及 [@心塞茶在东京](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3320465) 她这个起名废无耻的觉得这个名字很好，真的吗！哪里好了！番外大概有肉吧别抱太大期望。昨天小年快乐！大家要开开心心的过年啊~！

  


  


****

Arno睡得太熟，拿破仑不得不干错利落的抽出火枪把他打醒。

砰地一声余音绕梁，Arno差点没被震聋，手忙脚乱的站起身差点在浴缸里滑到，那可就是真的千古惨案——“这是哪……诶？！”

他充满惊喜的望着镜子：“我变回来了！！”

“别笑的那么有伤风化。”拿破仑漠然。

“我只是太激……谁有伤风化了！”

拿破仑不得不捂着额头把毛巾劈头盖脸扔到他身上：“你还想多有伤风化，穿着这身跑出我家？我不想明天整个巴黎都在传我们的绯闻，内容还是我背信弃义强抢民男更甚至包养情人没勇气承认，不知道哪个更糟糕。”

Arno呆呆的抱着毛巾站在浴缸里看着他：“……。”

“干嘛！赶紧给我穿好衣服然后滚出我家！”

“我的衣服……被你放在行政厅了……”

“……。”

“你有我能穿的衣服吗？”Arno在能上死死咬住了重音：“大小正合适的？”

今天的拿破仑也依然想掐死这个人，可喜可贺。

不得不说，衣服的确是个大问题。裹着拿破仑的浴袍的Arno无聊的在椅子旁边转悠，等着他的处理方式。

拿破仑的战略决策是：招来管家。

“是，先生。有什么吩咐？”

“多里安先生的尺码大小的衣服我们这里有没有。”

“……没有，先生。”

省略号总是很能说明问题。

“现在让裁缝做呢？”

“这个……要看款式。如果是宫廷最近流行的那种……”老管家忠实的咳嗽了一声：“大概今天半夜就可送到。”

“……。”什么款式？？算了听起来就不是好东西，战略规避之：“不，正装。”

“那最晚也要明天下午了，先生。”你的语气是不是带着点遗憾啊？

“至少先做一套衬衫或者……内衣。”

“……明天清晨。”相信您今晚也用不到。

拿破仑黑着脸走回来：“听着亚诺多里安，你现在要么偷偷从这里……你又怎么了！”

“我也不知道！”奋力爬出沉重的浴袍的小Arno绝望的挣扎道：“我只是喝了一口酒！！”

拿破仑看着杯子里的冰块，感觉自己今天晚上未老先衰了十年。

“你就保持这个状态吧。”

“为什么？！”Arno试图揪领子，失败，只好转而揪衣角：“你有什么企图！”

拿破仑俯视他泫然欲泣的大眼睛和白嫩嫩的爪，微笑：“这样的你至少有睡衣穿。”我也没有恋童癖谢谢。就算有企图，也是对长大的那个你比较有兴趣……

Arno不屑的撇嘴，转身奔向了沙发，被拿破仑揪住了领子：“去床上。”

“我不跟男人睡一张床。”

“我也不。”拿破仑将人扔到床上，自己也躺了下去：“但是你现在不是男人。”

“……。”Arno燃烧了：“拿破仑波拿巴！”

果然年龄变小了行为也低龄化了，拿破仑思索着把人塞进被子整个裹了起来，就差用绳子捆住了：“好好睡觉，明天叔叔请你吃蛋糕。”

“你去死吧！”Arno悲愤的怒吼闷闷的从被子里传出来，但他的现有监护人审视了一下，自觉闷不死他，便欣然睡去了。

好一个雨打窗台无声的夜哟。让我们愉快的拉灯吧。

当拿破仑发觉身上不同寻常的重量与温度时，他正在做一个大概算得上美好的梦。而现在，他只能强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着全部体重压过来的某人脸色通红的靠着他，鼻尖凝聚的汗水划过嘴唇，落到他身上。

拿破仑无力的翻了个白眼，伸手一摸，果然发烧。热成这样，也难怪人变回来了。

太热。而且太近，对方炽热带着嘶嘶声的呼吸喷薄而来，压迫他的空气他的生存空间。他竟然没有觉得太大的不适，除了那些细小的鼻音引发的生理反应以外。

他还能做到面不改色的把人推开，保持冷静的走向浴室。

“阿诺多里安现在在我房间。”

“是的，先生。”

“…他正在发高烧。”

“是的，先生。”

“我希望你能照顾他，另外千万不要给他任何凉的东西。”

“是的，先生。”

“……你没什么想说的吗。”

“是的先生，”老管家微笑道：“我能处理好这一切，相信我先生。不过下一次，您最好温柔一点。”

“………………。”

省略号不仅可以说明问题，也很能表达人类内心无法用言语诉说的复杂情感。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[拿法棍](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%BF%E6%B3%95%E6%A3%8D)[ACU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/ACU)[热胀冷缩](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%83%80%E5%86%B7%E7%BC%A9)  


  
热度: [92](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5cb6a50)  
评论: [15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5cb6a50)  


  
[2015-02-12](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_5cb6a50)

评论(15)

热度(92)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) [一寸微光-闻人](https://lyzbqywyyztp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) [青盏浮生](https://mouka125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) [乐乐冰沙](https://milumilu680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://qq779419559.lofter.com/) [Ekoycat](https://qq779419559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://g27-69188059.lofter.com/) [策策](https://g27-69188059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) [ShadowMin](https://killercat1412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) [swg-](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) [swg-](https://j-houng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) [勒马过长安_醉不休](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wenxin943.lofter.com/) [重黎Sin](https://wenxin943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://bandage995.lofter.com/) [TequilaSundown](https://bandage995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://himitsuai.lofter.com/) [himitsuai](https://himitsuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dhpdjld.lofter.com/) [zzzzzzz](https://dhpdjld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lisie666.lofter.com/) [李四谔](https://lisie666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) [Sym](https://linhai465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://chishuinuxian.lofter.com/) [关苍术](https://chishuinuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://basertheactor.lofter.com/) [baser](https://basertheactor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qingpingdiao217.lofter.com/) [硬的咬不动，可颂！](https://qingpingdiao217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) [今天也不知道ID取什么名字](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) [大鸽大](https://luohualiuxue588.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) [沉默的沉默者](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [WP-A🚫](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nuanyushengyan502.lofter.com/) [暖玉生烟](https://nuanyushengyan502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://5640613.lofter.com/) [暮烟歇](https://5640613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://moshangxiaoxiaohua.lofter.com/) [陌上花开](https://moshangxiaoxiaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fromoa.lofter.com/) [Paws Up](https://fromoa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://dontjudgecoffee.lofter.com/) [IROBORT](https://dontjudgecoffee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) [poiuytrewqlk99](https://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lesoiessauvage.lofter.com/) [南楼一味凉](https://lesoiessauvage.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xppxlk.lofter.com/) [夏LKXXX](https://xppxlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zzdcx.lofter.com/) [【中州队】楚郑](https://zzdcx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) [看門汪](https://hjlwu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://cynnns.lofter.com/) [非洲小辛辛](https://cynnns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) [MolimoliJasmine](https://dontnoticeme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yigendazhuzi.lofter.com/) [柱柱子_人间培道是沧桑](https://yigendazhuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zodiac403.lofter.com/) [Zodiac](https://zodiac403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://vageli.lofter.com/) [阿杰ACJ](https://vageli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://claudia-dawnblade.lofter.com/) [明日之光](https://claudia-dawnblade.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://mi-ya-no.lofter.com/) [花冠](https://mi-ya-no.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://freedomformiss.lofter.com/) [哈根达克夫斯基](https://freedomformiss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://nixianluozhilan.lofter.com/) [倪仙落之蓝](https://nixianluozhilan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




End file.
